


“stay with me, jug”

by cosmxetic



Category: Archie Andrews - Fandom, Betty Cooper - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Veronica Lodge - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cabin Fic, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Content, Smut, Some trigger warnings, heavy content, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmxetic/pseuds/cosmxetic
Summary: A group of 5 random young adults sign up to go on a cabin getaway for a week. Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge are best friends and sign up with Jughead Jones, Archie Andrew and Jackson Smith.What starts to happen when feelings gain and friends get lost? Drama starts to appear to grow and grow?





	1. Margaritas anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all this is my first fan fiction :) i really hope y’all like it and im very very very new to this! i appreciate comments, suggestions and complaints :)) kiss to all bye now! xoxo - abby

CHAPTER 1  
(Sunday)

Betty and Veronica’s POV

“Oh, Veronica this website is very interesting.” Betty said to her best friend Veronica with concern. “Yeah, well I thought it would be fun if we went on a vacation getaway with cute guys and no adult supervision.” Veronica smirked. “Oh Veronica, yeah I mean we can give it a try, it might be fun, hitting it off with someone new.” Betty exclaimed with half sarcasm. “Ok B! We need to start packing, make sure you bring some lacey shit.” Veronica yells from the hallway. “Veronica!” Betty scolded. The girls start packing and finish up about an hour later, they pack up the car along with a ton of food plug in the aux cord and they set off on their adventure. 

Jughead and Archie’s POV

“Archie this is going to be something else this week.” Jughead mumbled quietly. “Yeah, I think it will be fun, we’re gonna be at a huge cabin with a pool, hot tub and lake plus hot girls.” Jughead smirked at the red head and continued to pack up his suitcase. Soon after they load up Archies car, lock up the house and head up north to their cabin.

A few hours later the 4 reach the huge cabin at the same time. They all greet each other, unpack their cars and bring all their luggage inside. There’s another boy with light blonde hair and he starts to eye Betty. Betty politely smiles at him and Veronica and Betty head to their rooms. Archie and Jughead walk over to the blonde boy to introduce themselves. “Hey, I’m Jughead and this is Archie” The black haired boy says “Nice to meet you, I’m Jackson.” The blonde responds back. 

Betty helps Veronica unpack her over-packed suitcase with clothes legitimately busting out of the seams, Veronica says to her with a smirk “How about that Jughead, Betty?” Veronica says. “oH mY gOd, VeRoNiCa LoDgE!1!1!” Betty screams out loud, maybe a little to loud. “Yeah, to admit it he is very cute but the Jackson guy is cute too.” She gushes. Veronica laughs and responds “Yes B! I’ll take that ginger stallion instead.” The girls come out of their rooms laughing and Veronica screams “hOw aBoUt sOmE mArGaRiTaS!” Betty, Veronica and Jackson all walk off to the kitchen. Jughead and Archie stay back. “DuDe, don’t you think that Veronica’s SO hot?!” Archie gushes to Jughead. “Um, yeah sure man, I like Betty, she seems really sweet and I’d like to get to know her better.” 

Jughead and Archie soon make their way into the kitchen with the rest of the group and they all enjoy Veronica’s famous margaritas. Jackson slowly starts making a lot of conversation with Betty. He starts to compliment her over and over. Jughead starts to feel jealous and this red hot anger boiling inside him. They all go to the living room with their drinks and Jackson sits right next to Betty. Jackson starts getting involved more and more with Betty. Jughead can feel his anger growing as Jackson is rubbing it in his face. Jughead mumbles under his breath “what the fuck”, gets up a leaves to go to his room without a word to the group. Betty soon after notices, alarmed gets up and follows after him. 

Jughead slams the door behind him just as Betty was about to get in. She knocks over and over and asks if he’s ok, he lets her in and he locks the door behind her. They both sit on his bed and even though he had just met this girl he has these deep, strong feelings for her. 

Back out at in the living room the rest of the group is confused on what the situation was turning into but soon enough Veronica makes her way over to Archie and sits right in his lap. The red head in shock starts flirting with her.

Back in the room Betty is comforting him, asking why he just left. He stays to respond slowly "I just got so jealous, the Jackson dude, he already seems like a douche and I’m already so hooked on you, we’ve just met but-“ She’s in total shock that he also has feelings for each other. Jughead takes her hand and starts making small circles on her palm with his thumb, he notices the red crescent moons. Betty notices he’s looking and pulls away her hand. He looks back up into her emerald green eyes and sees a tear escape from the corner of her eye. “Betts, why are you crying? You don’t have to cry.” He says with pure confidence and pulls her into a tight hug in his muscular arms. After 5 minutes she starts to relax again with mascara running down her cheeks, Jughead slowly leans in kisses her. “Better?” He asks, “Yeah, I guess.” She giggles. They then get up from the bed and Betty wipes the mascara streaks off her face and they come out of the room just to see Veronica straddling Archie’s lap, making out with each other. Veronica looks up and sees Betty and Jughead hand-in-hand, “Oh, hey lovebirds” Veronica exclaims and smirks, pretending as if she’s not straddling the ginger. “Well this is quite a scene to walk into.” Jughead says amused and Archie and Betty laugh. Jackson glares at Jughead but Jughead ignores it. “pOoL TiMe!” Veronica shouts as she hops of Archie’s lap and grabs Betty’s hand to pull her to their quarters of the cabin, “BOYS! GETS YOUR SWIMSUITS ON!”.

Betty and Veronica walk out in their revealing bikinis, just enough cleavage for the boys liking. Jughead and Jackson are already checking out Betty’s luscious curves and Veronica’s already on Archie’s lap. Betty’s in between Veronica and Jughead, Jackson once again glares at Jughead with laser beam eyes and moves to the opposite side of the hot tub. Betty can tell that Jackson’s jealous but she doesn’t mind, she figures he’s a douche anyways. Jughead is gazing at Betty, taking in everything about her, he thought everything about Betty’s body was perfect. Veronica and Betty were having a quiet conversation, Veronica was talking with Betty about how she shouldn’t have such low body confidence. She got that from her mother always telling her that “she can’t eat this and she can’t eat that” and “if you get too fat you can’t do this and you can’t do that.” Veronica abruptly stops talking about the topic and Betty looks over at Jughead to see that he was still gazing at her. “Juggie, you’re staring.” She giggled. “Juggie” as the nickname rolled off her tongue, he thought to himself “Juggie” it had a nice ring to it, he liked the nickname. At this point Jackson was fuming, he was bright red and full of jealousy, you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. Jackson suddenly grabs Betty’s hand and tells her that he needs to talk to her, Jackson drags her out of the hot tub and into the cabin. Jughead doesn’t feel good about the situation at all. Betty is pulled into a bathroom and Jackson locks the bathroom door. 

(Betty’s POV) 

He walks over to me and starts to take off my pink bikini. I start to ask him what he’s doing but he’s silent and keeps trying to take off the rest of my swimsuit, I start to have flashbacks of Nick pulling me into a hotel room. I start to scream and scream at the top of my lungs, my hearts beating fast and my head is throbbing from trying to break free. I start to hear someone yelling my name and the door of the cabin slams, someone’s banging on the bathroom door and yelling my name. It’s Jughead. “Jug! I’m in here! Help!” Jackson covers my mouth and my screaming fades. Jughead keeps banging on the door and he manages to knock it down. I have tears running down my face and my hairs all knotted, once Jughead enters the bathroom, Jackson sprints out of the cabin, hops in his car and drives off. “WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOUCHE!” Jughead screams out the cabin. I’m topless and Jughead takes off his shirt and hands it to me. I’m on the floor crying and he holds me in his arms to try and calm me down. “You’re ok Betts, you’re ok. I know that was so scary and I should have never let him take you in here alone. You’re ok, you’re ok, you’re ok Betts.” I cry for a while and he holds me in his right grasp. “Jughead is the sweetest guy I’ve met.” I think to myself. After I’ve calmed down a little bit more, Jughead looks down at me and whispers in my ear “You know what will make you feel better?” I look up at him and shake my head, I’m focused on his jet black hair with one single curl dropping down over his forehead, I’m so tempted to put it back in place and run my hands through his hair. Jughead leans closer and passionately kisses me. “You look good in the shirt, Betts.” He says to me, I giggle. I hear more footsteps entering the cabin and I start to get more nervous and stat to dig my nails into my palms but Jughead holds me tighter against his flush chest and holds my hands in his so my nails can’t reach my palms. The bathroom door swings open and it turns out to be Veronica. She sees the red under my eyes. She starts asking what happened and if I was ok. I replied saying that I didn’t want to talk about and I would talk about it later, my eyes started to water again, but Jughead starts to squeeze me tighter in his warm grasp.


	2. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go back to “normal” at the cabin. With Jackson gone the 4 teens wind down from the hectic day they’ve had. Will Betty and Jughead connect and bond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all imma just say that there is going to be a big trigger warning because there’s a lot of sexual parts and it’s very descriptive, beware y’all.

Betty’s POV Veronica asks me if I want to help her make dinner I said yes and I quickly peck Jughead on the cheek and head to the kitchen with Veronica. We decided that we will make spaghetti and meatballs and since Jackson left we’ll have a shit ton of extras. We finish making dinner, we call the boys to come into the kitchen and we all sit at the island. We have a pretty low key dinner and make small talk, I sit extremely close to Jughead and he puts his hand on my thigh and he makes small circles with his thumb on my inner thigh. He makes me feel safe, he’s starting to feel like my safe place. After dinner we all sit down and watch a movie. Veronica and I got to choose the movie and we settle on the movie ‘Dirty Dancing’. Archie and Veronica take a couch and Jughead and I settle on the other. I snuggle into the side of him and put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me in tighter. 

Jughead’s POV

A little later the movie finishes and I look over to see that Betty’s sleeping. “Betty Cooper is sleeping on my shoulder” he thinks to himself. He carefully picks her up and carries her in her room like a baby. He sets her down in her bed and he goes over to her suitcase and finds blue lacy panties. He tries to get her to wake up more but she’s zonked out. He quickly pulls off her bikini bottoms and slips her panties on her. He then tucks her under the covers and when he’s about to leave her room and she mumbles quietly “Jug, stay with me.” Jughead turns around to face her and whispers in her ear that he’ll be right back, he’s just going to change. He quickly and quietly slips back into her room in boxers with no shirt on and slides into bed with her. He moves closer up to her spooning her and their skin flush against each other’s warm touch. They peacefully fall asleep together with their legs tangled and Betty’s golden blonde hair in his face

(Monday)

Betty wakes up curled up to Jughead’s chest. She glances at the time, 9:00am. Jughead is lightly rubbing her back. Jughead glances at Betty and realizes that Betty’s awake and so he stops, but she whines and demands him to do it longer. Jughead rubs her back for 10 more minutes. They lay together in bed, bright yellow sun peaking through the windows, golden shadows peaking through the windows and on to the bed, the loud birds chirping and with the scent of fresh bacon and coffee. They snuggle up together in bed for another 30 minutes until 10 and they finally decide to get up out of their cave. Betty throws on little, maroon colored, velvet booty shorts (probably the tiniest shorts Jughead had ever seen) and she throws her hair up into a messy bun and his grey, S shirt that drowns out her slim body. They walk out with their hands linked together and make their way into the kitchen. They walk into the noisy kitchen with music blasting out of Veronica’s bluetooth speaker, Veronica and Archie are behind the island and on the skillet making pancakes, eggs and bacon, along with the couple both singing at the top of their lungs while dancing around. Veronica looks up at Betty and turns down the music, “Gooooooood Morninggggggg!” Veronica shouts. Betty and Jughead walk over to the island and plop down on the seats. Veronica offers them mimosas and hands them each a cup of coffee. Betty gets up and grabs cream, sugar, two plates and silverware. She sits back down and Archie offers them both breakfast. Jughead with eager eyes takes four pancakes, three strips of bacon and a huge helping of eggs. Betty in awe of how much he grabbed only grabs two pancakes, two strips of bacon and a smaller helping of eggs. She chuckles to herself and they dig in. Jughead scarfs down his food in a good five minutes flat and finishes off his coffee. Archie and Veronica scurried off into their bedroom and Betty and Jughead are left alone. They then figure they could go back to their room to do something fun ;)

Betty then pushes Jughead back against the backboard of her bed and she straddles him. Jughead quickly takes off his blue plaid boxers, Betty rips off her shorts and his shirt so she’s just in her lacy pink bra and matching panties. She can feel his erection through his boxers and she savors the feeling of it against her core. He latched on to her waist leaving a trail of goosebumps as he rises higher up her torso. Betty starts to rock her hips creating friction between their burning hot bodies. “Fuck, Betts-“ Jughead moaned, the crazy amount of pleasure rushed all throughout his body. Jughead panting, slips off Betty’s soaked panties and lightly teases her clit. He then slowly pushes a finger inside her. She moans uncontrollably and starts to pull Jughead’s a ink black hair trying to contain herself. He pushes two fingers inside her and his fingers finds her g-spot, Betty starts to squirm all over his fingers. “Jug- Juggie” She manages to whisper out. Her body was so aroused it was almost too painful to bare, she needed him to touch her more. Jughead then slips out his fingers from her wet folds and she groans in frustration. Betty’s hands take her to his underwear waistband, she pulls on the elastic and it snaps back and his abdomen tenses up. She then pulls down his boxers and discards them to join the other articles of clothing on the ground. Then she wraps her fingers around thick length and she takes him in her mouth. Jughead winces out in complete pleasure. Betty bobs up and down and Jughead can feel his orgasm rising and bubbling. A few minutes later Betty finally feels warm liquid at the back of her mouth and they finish off with deep, passionate kisses. They lay their together in Betty’s bed with their flush hot bodies connected.


End file.
